Big Brothers Suck
by Crow's Apprentice
Summary: Just another reason why big brothers make your life insane.


_Hello, guys! This is Crow with another bizarre challenge request by someone anonymous. I have a question for you: How many of you have big brothers around to always prove something better than you? Well, here's the story of why older brothers are almost the worst. And this story is going to have a little twist of OOC experience. Like I said: This is a bizarre requestand this is going Naruto-style._

**Title:** Big Brothers Suck  
**Setting:** Uzumaki Residence  
**Character(s):** Naruto/Naruko, Hinata, Menma  
**Warning:** Language, explicit sexual content, incest, yuri, graphic nudity, and crude humor  
**Disclamor:** I do not own Naruto or songs

"Ughh, what happened last night?"

Waking up from what seems to be from a massive hit, Naruto was shaking his head to know what occurred. Naruto wanted to rub his head, but it was never going to happen as he felt his wrists tied like his arms. He kept struggling until he realizes that he was in his basement from below the mansion. Naruto was sitting in a chair as he couldn't tell how or why he was tied up.

"What the hell is going on?! What am I doing here?!" Naruto said frantically. "Is anyone out here?! I need some help, please!"

Naruto continues to struggle, but the ropes were resistant for anything. But as he was about to give up, there was a door creaking up the stairs. There was hope for him as Naruto hears a familiar voice.

"Naruto?" The voice sounds like a delicate angel to Naruto's ears as he knew it was the sound of his lovely wife and mother of two: Hinata Uzumaki.

"Hinata?! Oh, thank goodness! For a minute I was starting to wonder if I was ever going to be free from here." Naruto said joyfully.

"Oh, man! I wanted you to be knocked out for an extra 15 minutes!" Hinata's voice now sounded like it was irritated and unhappy.

"H-Hinata," startled Naruto as he was confused to why Hinata would say that. But as she came down, Hinata walks slowly towards Naruto something was smelling like lavender with a hint pink bubblegum. Out from the shadows, Hinata appears to greet Naruto. But Naruto thought differently as his face was turning crimsom red.

Hinata was wearing nothing but leather boots and her ninja headband wrapped around her neck. Her whole wet, naked body was exposed to Naruto he was shocked to see his wife looking like this. From behind her, Hinata has a wooden chair and place it in front of her husband.

"HINATA! What are you doing naked?! What would happen if the kids sees you like this?" naruto shouted.

"Oh, pipe down, ramen breath!" Saying that shook Naruto as this was a surprise scene to what he's witnessing. "The kids are over at Sakura's house for the weekend and won't come back until Sunday at 7!"

"What the...? Are y-you okay, H-Hinata?" Naruto asked with concern.

Hinata smirked as she sat down on the chair and facing Naruto with the chair backwards. "Honey, listen, you need to calm down and chill. I'm feeling so great that I needed to get fucked in this house! I wasted my whole damn time cooking and cleaning as I need a break! And what was worst is that you are always busy!"

"But, Hinata, I am the Hokage! I have a job to do to protect-" Naruto was interrupted.

"Oh, blah, blah, blah! Babe, I know you want to protect the village and prove something, but these shitheads were the ones to make your life a living hell! I mean, come on! When was the last time you've ever touch this sexy body that can top Tsunade's big-busted self!" Hinata exclaimed.

Naruto was shocked to see this side of Hinata as this was not the same shy and happy Hinta he first met at the Ninja Academy. "This is insane! Who are you?! Are you actually my wife?! Did I do something wrong?"

Hinata sighs deeply and answered, "Naruto, do you really want to know something about me? About how I finally feel like this now?"

"W-W-What do you mean," asked Naruto.

"Naruto," Hinata explains, "I was awestruck when I fell in love with you. I admired everything about you that made me feel so attracted to you with a nice attitude, handsome body, and with a huge-"

"Hinata!" Naruto screams in shock.

"I was going to say your nice hair." Hinata giigled. "Although, your girth says so otherwise."

Naruto blushed red. "But, Hinata, what about me getting tied up for no reason?"

"I'll get to that part later. But right now, let me tell you about yourself very clearly, Naruto." Hinata said as she leans closer to Naruto. "You, my dear husband, are a complete jackass."

"A JACKASS?!" Naruto shouted in question.

"Yes. A jackass!" Hinata replied with conviction. "It's true! You know how hard it is to break out of that embarrassing habit of mine? I mean, come on! You called me this weird girl that faints and stutters too much to get your attention! I had to cheat for you to make you pass that damn written exam! How dense can you be that I care for you that much?!"

Naruto was utterly speechless to what Hinata has said to him and all the things she has done to try and get his attention. Sadly, Naruto was upset at himself for not thinking about Hinata's true feelings for him. "Gee, I...I-I don't know what to say, Hinata. I'm sorry."

Hinata calms and spoke in a different tone. "Now you understand me?! Naruto, I had to sacrifice my own life and confess to you! And yet, you finally notice me after you rescued the village and taking too long to realize your true feelings for me! I think you are dense for notice me and still pursuing Sakura."

"Hey, it's not my fault! Sakura was just...just..." Naruto tries to say the right words, but Hinata interrupts him.

"Just a girl that kicked your ass and rejected you 24/7 while she still goes with that gay-ass traitor Sasuke. I just don't get what you see in her, Naruto. If you want a woman, this is the body you will ever get in your crazy life!" Hinata got up and flaunts her nude body in front of her husband as Naruto starts to blush red.

"Well, I...uh..um..." Naruto stammered while looking at Hinata's glory.

"Hell, I might even have to bring Tsunade over to see if my boobs are bigger than hers already." Hinata exclaims as Naruto's nose gushed out blood from the idea.

"Look, H-Hinata, I'm sorry. Okay? I-I know I haven't noticed you sooner, but at least we have a good marriage going on, right?" Naruto said with a nervous smile.

Hinata pondered with a 'hmm' and answered. "Nope. Sorry."

Naruto's jaw slams right to the ground as he says "WHAT?!"

Hinata sighs deeply and said, "Naruto, there's something you should know what I meant about and the reason I tied you up in the basement."

"How come?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, before you finally went out with me, I needed a little stress relief for what I have done after dealing with the fact that you noticed me. For you see...I was hanging out...with another man."

Naruto's heart stopped at that disturbing confession. Hinata was cheating on him with another man. "Someone else?! With who?! Is it Kiba?"

"What?! That filthy mutt?! He kept hitting on me until I kicked his balls!" Hinata answered.

"Was it Shino?" Naruto said.

"Ewwww! Like I would have his insects crawling inside of me and laying eggs." Hinata exclaims in disgust.

"Sai? Shikamaru? Chouji? What about...Sasuke?" Naruto cringed at that last part.

"Dickless-ass, lazy-ass, fat-ass, and insanely gay-ass!" Hinata answered with pure hate. "Like I would fuck any one of those bastards!"

"If it's not them, then who did you cheated on me with?" Naruto questioned in fear.

Hinata sighs dreamily as she cupped her breasts. "Someone who is always getting the ladies and making them feel young again."

Naruto thought hard about she meant one guy getting all the chicks than Sasuke and his petty fangirls. He was curious to clear out the names from Konoha and figuring out who that guy is. But suddenly, naruto gasped as to to know anybody who has the biggest stamina and the best charisma in the Leaf Village.

"Wait a minute! You don't mean-" Before Naruto would answer, someone was entering the basement.

"Whew! Now that's what I call a shower!"

Coming down the stairs was none other than Naruto's older twin brother: Menma Uzumaki. Menma has long dark hair and violet eyes. Right now, Menma came out of the showers and wearing only his blue/black shorts. His body was well-developed and have a bit of facial hair on his crin.

Hinata smirks as she spots him coming down. "Hey, baby!"

"Did you just say 'baby'?!" Naruto shouted in question.

"Well, well! It seems my little brother is finally awake!" Menma came up to Hinata and giving her a slap on her ass, causing her to moan softly. "Hey, cutie. Missed you in the showers lately."

Hinata giggles seductively. "Oh, Menma, I missed you too!" The blunette then looks at the forever-shocked Naruto. "Naruto, I am doing your big brother. Me and him had a long history together!"

"Since when did this happen?!" Naruto frantically said.

"Well, Menma and I were hanging out during the Academy and we mostly have some laughs. I told him my crush about you and he was willing to help me out with that before you came back from your trip. Soon after, Menma became you and had to help me make you mine. But when he kissed me, I wanted more." Hinata purred flirtatiously.

Menma continues the conversation. "Later on, before you came back, me and Hinata had to keep our sex life a secret as Hinata and I started fucking mostly about anywhere we can go in secret. But mostly had to do it on your bed. Sorry, little brother!"

"You had sex on my bed?!" Naruto was on the verge of fainting as he slept on the bed his wife and brother fucked on.

"But we made sure we cleaned and bleached it." Hinata reassured him, but explains the rest. "Once you came back, the fun was over. I felt confident to confront you, but /i decided to go my old self again."

"But...But...But h-how did you get back t-t-together again?" Naruto stammered.

Hinata smiled as she clung onto her former lover's arm while poking her cheek. "We decided to repeat our fun again before the wedding."

"BEFORE THE WEDDING?! OUR WEDDING?!" Naruto shouted in rage.

"Of course, silly!" Hinata said. "But after the wedding, there were was something that came out of this. For you see, the kids weren't yours. Menma's the father of Miyuki and Ryu."

As if Naruto was shock to believe it all, he was pale as a ghost to hear the news like this. "B-B-B-B-But how?! Both are blonde!"

"Yeah, before you came into the hospital room, I use a Fuinjutsu to make both the twins look blonde instead of having black hair." Menma confessed.

"Huh! Imagine that. I was wondering why Ryu was acting like a rebel and Miyuki has guys crawling over her." Naruto looks down and said. "Wow. I guess I did deserve this. Look, Hinata, I'm sorry for never accepting and seeing your true feelings for me."

"Actually, Naruto, we have other plans." Hinata smirks, making Naruto shiver at his wife's tone. "I have waited my whole childhood to claim you as my love. But after waiting too long, it's time I give you your punishment."

"Haven't cheating on me isn't enough and knowing I'm not the father of my kids?! What can you tell me that could possibly shock me even more?!" Naruto yelled as he was on the verge of losing his mind.

"Oh, don't worry. I think you will somehow love this." Menma said deviously as he took off his shorts.

Naruto's eyes were wide as he averts the scene. Hinata, however, licks her lips lustfully as she is confronted by Menma's glorious 11-inch girth. Knowing how Hinata remembers the size of her husband's, she couldn't believe how the twins have the same length like the other.

"Like what you see, Hinata?" Menma said with a smirk.

"Oh, Menma, you know I like what I see. I can imagine if Naruto could ever give this kind of meat." Hinata said as she pressed herself against Menma as she gives him a passionate kiss.

Naruto's life shattered into pieces after witnessing the disturbing scene of his wife kissing his older brother without no hint of guilt. He couldn't believe what has happened as he felt betrayed by his own family that way.

As the two kept kissing, Naruto spots something that was on Hinata's backside. His eyes were shocked as he shouted, "Hinata, is that a tattoo?!"

Hinata stops kissing and looks to where her husband points at. "Oh, this thing? I got it a while back while you were out a week ago." Hinata said as she turns back to Menma. "Now then, Menma, shall we?"

"Oh, let's." Menma stated as he picks up Hinata and have them leading onto a mattress behind them. Naruto was in for it now as he gets front row seats to witness Hinata and Menma's act.

[Limp Bizkit-Eat You Alive]

Both were naked and kissing fiercely as they were rubbing each other's bodies together to feel how much their features changed. Menma was dominating her tongue as she fought back. Caring less if anyone sees them like this, Menma and Hinata kept on going as they were getting aroused and turned on.

Menma then moved his hands away from her waist and moves them to her firm breasts. Hinata, who was still kissing Menma, gasped in delight as she could feel his hands caressing onto her mounds. The touch was warm as she was moaning softly inside the kiss.

Hearing this, Menma pulls away and removed his left hand and sucked on her nipple. He begins to gnaw on her nipple as she was groaning a little. Her body never had this kind of pleasure before her and Naruto went on their honeymoon. Now she regretted that she never had Menma for a long time as she wanted more. Menma starts to caress her breast and sucking on the other.

Knowing that she wants more, Menma guided his left hand and inserts two fingers inside her moist womanhood. Hinata felt her walls getting rubbed inside as she could beg for more from him. But her legs were getting weak as Naruto just sat there and watch his brother plowing his wife.

Hinata was taking the likings of this as she tasted Menma's erection that was now 12 inches and very hard. The way she felt it in her mouth was curious to how it will fit her. But her thoughts were gone as she feels Menma's tongue going inside her and licking her walls. His tongue was doing more than just giving her pleasure; it was getting all her spots. She just couldn't let him have all the fun as she deep throats inside and swirling her tongue to taste his cock.

Menma smacked her ass and made her squeal while she was sucking on his penis more. Hinata pulls away and jerks him off more to get him to cum first before her. Menma then moves his tongue and swirls it around her pussy to make her give. To see who will release first, Hinata felt herself going first. His pleasure was getting her aroused too well as she couldn't take it. While engulfing his cock, she came first as Menma did the same as he was covered in her essence.

Hinata was on top of him as she was bouncing on top of him. Menma was holding on to the hips and thrusting inside her pussy. She was warm and soft inside as he was enjoying the best pleasure he has ever had. At that moment, Hinata was grinding harder for his erection to stay inside. Her walls complied as they were clamping him down while following up with the motion.

Menma had other plans as they switched and he was on top. Hinata knew where this was going and wrapped her arms around his neck for support. Menma was grinning to see Hinata's seductive grin as he starts to pound faster inside her now. Hinata screams loud while enjoying Menma's massive cock insde her. Menma was fucking her hard as she begs for him to go faster.

His stamina was insane as he kept this up for ten minutes without stopping. Hinata feeling excited as she switched again as riding his dick out. Skin smacking to each other as her lips planted onto Menma's as their eyes were connected. His hands were feeling all over her ass and her breasts pressing down his chest. She knew the ecstasy was too much as they both came and Hinata was feeling his seeds coming in.

But they weren't done as Menma was lifting her leg and caressing her breast again. Menma was deep inside and hitting her spot with great force. Hinata was about to scream, but Menma silenced her with a kiss. His tongue moving around and she follows along. Hinata needs more of Menma and his stamina while dominating his tongue inside their kiss. Feeling his cock reaching its limit, Naruto decides to go faster and plunging inside her more.

And with one last thrust, Menma came inside her as Hinata moans through the kiss as the blunette was breathing heavily. Her body was sore and she was unable to speak. But in her mind, it was worth it as Menma really showed a woman a good time.

Naruto was silent as he looks at his wife satisfied and happy from her hardcore sex with his brother. Naruto was broken inside, but he heard a voice calling to him.

"So, you like?" Menma said as Naruto looks up with a bit of rage.

"What the fuck do you think, Menma?! You fucked my wife and you fucked up my life! I hope you're proud of yourself!"

Menma replied, "Well, I guess you can say that I'm not regretting anything. But I can tell that you may not like what I would tell you."

"Like what? How can you possibly make my life more hell, you bastard?!" Naruto yelled as he was about to strangle his older brother.

"Whoa, whoa! I think you need to calm down, Naruto. Or should I say..._Naruko_?" Menma smirked.

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted with confusion as Hinata was able to get up and hear Menma's statement. "W-W-What did you just called me?"

Naruto calms down and Hinata was confusion. "Um, Menma. What did you just call Naruto?"

Menma chuckled while rubbing his head. "Hinata...there something I should've told you about Naruto before we met. You see...Naruto is not actually Naruto during the times we were born. Naruto is actually my twin sister: Naruko."

"EHHHH?!" Both the married couple said in unison. But before they could say more, Menma made a handsign and smacked his palm onto Naruto's stomach. Just as the jutsu was made, the smoke clears out as Hinata was pale as a ghost and was shocked as hell to see the unseen look of Naruto's true look.

Naruto, or should we say Naruko, looks at disbelief as she revealed as a young woman with a body of a supermodel. She was slender and curvy with a familiar look like Hinata's with D-cupped breasts and soft facial features. Her hair was golden yellow and long to reach her plump ass.

"What the hell?! I-I'm a...girl?!" Naruko shouted in disbelief.

"Oh, my God!" Hinata yelled as well. "All this time...I was crushing...and married...to a girl?!"

Menma cracked his knuckles and looks at the girls with a wicked grin. "Don't worry! I bet you both are curious about all of this. ut for now..." Menma summons two clones out of nowhere as he sees the girls shock in utter madness, "...let's have some fun, shall we?"

Naruko and Hinata had only one thing to say, _'Menma, you bastard!'_

**To Be Continued...**

_Yeah, a weird story that was a request by someone who was eager to see. Sorry, guys! Anyway, I don't know what to say except I need a doctor for these crazy requests. Part two will come soon and wish to right back to you guys soon. Later!_


End file.
